


Shared

by puffythepig



Series: My Muppets Fics [2]
Category: The Muppets (TV 2015), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: “Alright, but what is he like? Don’t tell me about what he owns or does, what is he like?”“What’s he like? Let’s see… well with four arms, you know he’s very strong. He’s thrown me across a room before with those buff arms, ya know. Was kinda hot. He’d probably be a great cuddler, not that I would know. He’s typically better with words and doesn’t need his friend to hype him up. In fact, he’s usually much smoother than me. Could really make a gal melt if you give him the time.”After a short moment of silence, the mouse woman laughed. “Or a rat, apparently."
Relationships: Pepe the King Prawn/Rizzo the Rat, Pepe/Rizzo
Series: My Muppets Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837657
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Shared

Rizzo bounced up and down in the back of the truck excitedly. “So, how did you manage to score this ski trip again, Gonzo?”

Rolling his eyes and taking a turn, the alien muppet shot a glare to the inner car mirror. “I already told you, Rizzo. The cabin is owned by one of Camilla’s cousins, she scored the trip, not me.” The chicken clucked in agreeance.

“Whatever, I’m just ready to pick up some ladies while we’re there.” Pepe said, elbowing Rizzo in the chest. “Sound like a plan?”

“You know it!” Rizzo cheered, ignoring the feeling in his gut.

Finally, the truck parked and the group headed to their cabin. After a short few minutes, Gonzo and Camilla ran to the largest ski hill while Pepe and Rizzo slipped their swimsuits on under their suits and headed to the café before their planned hot tub destination.

Upon stepping in the quaint restaurant, the two quickly spotted a pair of women in a window seat and slid in next to them.

“Say, what are you two doing all alone here? Do you need any company?” Pepe said smoothly, slicking back his hair.

The women exchanged a glance and smirked. “Actually, we were pretty bored. How about you two buy us a snack and then we head down to the hot tubs together?”

Rizzo smirked as well, taking the hand of the catfish-like muppet in front of him. “Sounds like a plan.”

Just as the two men sat down, a loud explosion sounded outside. Both glared over at the window, matching feelings in their stomach.

“What in the world was that?” The mouse-muppet sitting across from Pepe asked, covering her face with her hands.

A nearby resort guard groaned as he listened to his radio. “Some idiot caught a ski shed on fire, that’s what.” The worker headed out the door swiftly, as if this was common.

Snorting, the catfish shook her head. “What kind of dingus would do something like that?”

Sharing a knowing look, Pepe and Rizzo stood back up from their seats. “Our kind. Sorry ladies.” Pepe winked and started running out of the door, followed quickly by his rat friend.

After scolding the blue muppet for purposely lighting the empty pool shed on fire to ‘help him kick off’, the rat and prawn started making their way back to the hot tubs, Camilla and Gonzo following suit.

Upon entering the resort’s pool room and venturing over to the hot tubs, the group slid in, with Pepe and Rizzo sliding in beside the women from earlier. “Fancy meeting you two again.” Pepe said smoothly, the two women laughing.

“Not really, since we asked you to the tubs earlier.” The mouse said, exchanging a glance with her friend. “Say, what are your names, anyways? I’m Cassandra, and this here is Winnie.”

The mentioned catfish nodded. “Why don’t you tell us a little about yourselves, boys?”

Rizzo cleared his throat first. “Well, I’m Rizzo the Rat, and this is Pepe. Yanno, I’m an awesome cook. Used to work in a restaurant, in fact, and now I’m a superstar. Working on a little show called the Muppet Show. Ever heard of it?”

“Oh, you’re on the Muppet Show? We love watching that!” Winnie cheered.

Cassandra cleared her throat and scooted closer to Pepe. “What about you? Are you on the Muppet show? I don’t think I remember seeing you on there before.”

“Sometimes I am. I helped with filming the Muppets Wizard of Oz, and with the Muppets from Space.” Pepe flexed a little to the unimpressed woman on his arm.

“Yeah, but… you’ve gotta be more interesting than that. I mean, you’re a costar with _the_ Miss Piggy.”

Nervously clearing his throat, Pepe leaned over so he was right beside his friend’s ear. “Eh, help me out here. Hype me up.”

Ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine, Rizzo nodded and did as he was told. “Oh, you wanna know about Pepe, do ya? Well, I’ll tell you, this is one of the most reliable guys I know. Has his own hot tub back home, if ya ladies ever run into us again.”

Unimpressed, Cassandra scooted slightly away from the prawn. “Alright, but what is he like? Don’t tell me about what he owns or does, what is he _like?”_

“What’s he like? Let’s see… well with four arms, you know he’s very strong. He’s thrown me across a room before with those buff arms, ya know. Was kinda hot. He’d probably be a great cuddler, not that I would know. He’s typically better with words and _doesn’t_ need his friend to hype him up. In fact, he’s usually much smoother than me. Could really make a gal melt if you give him the time.”

After a short moment of silence, the mouse woman laughed. “Or a rat, apparently. Come on, Winnie, I’ve been soaking long enough. I want a drink.”

Pepe attempted to stand up and offer to buy them one, but the women shook their heads in laughter and left the area, leaving only Gonzo, Camilla, Rizzo, and Pepe.

All members of the tub who weren’t a rat stared at Rizzo in silence. “…Why are you guys starin’ at me?”

“You feelin’ okay?” Pepe asked nonchalantly to Rizzo, who didn’t seem to recognize the reason the others were staring.

“Huh? Yeah, why?”

“You did just ramble about my buff arms and said I’m probably a good cuddler.”

Rizzo’s eyes widened for a brief moment before shrinking again. “I was trying to hype ya up, but I think I drank a little bit of hot tub water by accident. Must be gettin’ to me. Anyways, is anyone else ready for dinner? I am.” The rat swiftly stood up and started to leave the room as the others followed him.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. And Camilla and I can give you guys the rundown of my latest sketch on the way there! It’s all about Elvis getting into a custody battle with Caesar, but Caesar…”

Rizzo drowned out the rest of Gonzo’s ramblings until they had already changed and sat down in the café again, when Pepe headed to the restroom.

“Hey, do you need help confessing your feelings to Pepe? Because Camilla and I have a great idea.” Gonzo said suddenly, grabbing Rizzo’s shoulders roughly.

“What? I don’t have feelings for Pepe! Why would you think that? We’re just friends.”

“Friends don’t usually call being thrown across a room by their friend ‘hot,’ Rizzo.” Gonzo said matter-of-factly, but the rat raised his hand and waved the idea away.

“Whatever, Gonzo. I don’t feel that way about him, alright? I drank some hot tub water or somethin’, I already told you.”

Camilla shook her head and clucked sadly.

“She’s right, Rizzo. You know we’ll accept you no matter what, if that’s what this is all about.”

Swallowing hard and pushing Gonzo’s hands away, Rizzo distracted himself with the menu as Pepe neared the table again. “Drop it.” He said coldly, glaring at the menu.

As the dinner continued, however, Rizzo couldn’t help but let the words plague his mind. Why did Gonzo have to say that? Rizzo liked ladies, that much he knew. Liking guys was something he hadn’t spent much time considering before, but it would explain the way he felt from time to time when around his best friend, especially when he was wearing tight tank-tops, or the way he felt when Kermit had that James Bond actor guest star. Perhaps he was attracted to men, too. Still, the idea of dating anyone seriously right now, even Pepe, didn’t sound like something he wanted to do.

The meal finally ended, and the group started to clamber to the door when Pepe’s phone buzzed. “Eh, sounds like there is going to be a snow-storm. We should probably stay here until—” Before Pepe could even finish his sentence, Gonzo ran into the snow with a cheerful yell.

Camilla followed him, clucking frantically, and the two bachelors groaned and joined them in the snow. “We should be able to make it to the cabin, anyways.” Rizzo suggested, and Pepe shrugged. 

After a few minutes, it quickly became clear that they weren’t going to be able to make it to their own cabin before Gonzo froze his beak off, but a light in the distance gave the group hope and they raced for it.

An unused cabin. With a freezing Gonzo thrown through the window, the group made their way into the unlocked cabin and started shoveling logs into the fire recklessly. Quickly, Camilla spotted a small cardboard box near the fire and nestled into it, scooting it over to the couch near the fireplace. Gonzo comfortably took the blanket off the couch and wrapped himself up in it giving the other throw blanket to Camilla. “There’s probably at least one bedroom for you two. G’night.” Gonzo said blankly before quickly passing out, and the other two shared a look before making their way into the hallway, finding only one bedroom.

Rizzo held his breath and pushed the door open, his heart soaring at the sight of two beds. He quickly bounced his way onto one, curling up under the blanket. “Well, at least we’re inside.” The rat yawned, and his prawn friend nodded tiredly in agreement, crawling into the bed on the opposite side of the room.

A few minutes of chattering teeth passed on Rizzo’s side, and a loud sigh was heard from Pepe as he flopped his feet back onto the floor. Pulling himself onto Rizzo’s bed, he added the extra blanket he brought over them.

“Hey, what are ya doing?” Rizzo asked defensively, trying to ignore how close they were.

“I’m a cold-blooded prawn and need to stay in a warm bed, and you’re about to freeze to death. We both need this, yeah?” Pepe whispered out, his cold breath smacking the rat in the face.

“…yeah, okay.” Rizzo sighed, unable to escape the predicament. 

“Now, let’s go to sleep.” Pepe said softly, wrapping his own arms around himself tightly and shutting his eyes. After a minute of watching him, Rizzo scooted closer to his friend and leaned his body against him slightly. “I knew you would want to be held by my sexy, buff arms.” Pepe said shortly, wrapping his arms around the rat, causing him to snort.

“Shut up.” Rizzo squeezed his eyes shut and couldn’t decide if he wanted that to be the end of the teasing or not.

“…Say, has somethin’ been bothering you?”

His eyes snapped back open. “Huh?”

“You’ve been quiet ever since you said that in the hot tub,” Pepe said quietly, “I know it was awkward, but I didn’t think it upset you that much. You were just being honest about my sexy arms.”

Giving a half-hearted chuckle, Rizzo went quiet again.

“If you don’t want to tell me anything it’s okay, but you can if you need to.”

“Look, just. You would still accept me if I’m bisexual, wouldn’t you?”

The prawn pulled away just enough so that he could look down at his best friend. “Hm? Is that what all this is about?”

Sighing, Rizzo buried his face in Pepe’s hoodie. “Just answer the question.”

“Of course, I would still accept you, Rizzo. I would be a hypocrite if I didn’t.” Rizzo glanced up at his friend briefly before burying his face again. “Is that why you called my arms buff and all that?”

Rolling his eyes and his head back, Rizzo shrugged. “Yeah, but I don’t think I want it to mean anything beyond that.”

Pepe nodded approvingly. “Sounds good to me. Now, am I a great cuddler like you theorized?” Pepe gave a squeeze as if to convince the rat, who laughed.

“How about I’ll let you know in the morning?” Rizzo asked, and Pepe grumbled at the response but nuzzled into Rizzo anyways. Maybe later he would better sort through his feelings, but this was plenty for now. Closing his eyes and breathing out in relief, Rizzo felt himself falling asleep to the sound of the snow falling outside, the breathing of his best friend, and the occasional cluck of a chicken in the distance.


End file.
